Largeness&Muchness
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Drabbles...


**Desafio proposto pela Mad Wonka e eu aceitei *chora* **

**Sei que deve estar uma porcaria ****(comomuitacoisaqueeuescrevo)****, mas espero que alguém goste... *se esconde em um cantinho***

*** Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência.**

*** Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória.**

*** Escreva 10 drabbles com as dez músicas aleatórias que tocarem.**

*** Você tem somente o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Quando a música termina você deve parar de escrever, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.**

**ALWAYS – Bom Jovi**

Tarrant caminhava lenta e silenciosamente pela cidade. A chuva fina que caia não o incomodava, a dor que trazia com ele era maior que qualquer outra coisa. Estava machucado, de uma forma que não imaginava que poderia ser ferido.

Sabia que Stayne era frio, insensível, mas nunca imaginaria que quando o moreno disse que o faria chorar lágrimas de sangue estava falando sério.

Stayne o havia feito provar o fel do ciúme e da traição na mesma taça que um dia o fizera beber o doce mel do pecado, do amor...

Mesmo que tentasse a imagem de Stayne nos braços de outro_, _se entregando a ele, não saia de sua mente, ver Stayne com outro fora a maior dor que pudera sentir, e para pisar ainda mais naquele coração ferido, ele sorriu ao pobre Tarrant e lhe disse: "Encontrei alguém melhor que você..."

Naquele momento ele o não viu nada mais que vermelho e logo após suas mãos sujas do sangue daquele que um dia amara de uma forma intensa...

Sentiria saudades até o dia de sua morte dele, mas pelo menos não sentiria novamente a dor de encontrar ele em outros braços que os seus, mesmo que agora estivesse nos braços da morte.

**THE WAY YOU LOOK TONIGHT – Rod Stewart**

Aquela noite parecia mágica. Tarrant tinha uma noite linda sobre sua cabeça, e ao seu lado, Stayne.

Era começo de primavera o a temperatura da noite era demasiadamente agradável assim como sua companhia. Talvez soasse afeminado demais um passeio a noite assim, mas não para Tarrant, ele estava adorando, mesmo que em seus lábios um fino sorriso não pudesse ser perceptível por todos.

Mas para quem ele era perceptível já lhe era satisfatório.

- Está lindo esta noite... - ele sussurrou ao moreno ao seu lado.

Stayne apenas o olhou sem nenhuma expressão aparente em sua face, mas Stayne podia sentir apenas no toque do moreno em suas mãos que ele gostara do comentário, ainda mais quando sobre a escuridão das arvores ao redor, Stayne tomou seu lábios...

**COMO AWAY WITH ME**** – Norah Jones**

Venha comigo esta noite...

Chamou Tarrant olhando a lapide a sua frente. Nela apenas um símbolo de baralho a enfeitava.

Como doía lembrar que aquele que jazia ali levara consigo seu coração e não a si.

Cada um tivera seu castigo pela vida que levaram as escondidas por um tempo. A Tarrant o castigo dado pela rainha havia sido a morte. Matara o Valete o acusando de traição, condenando assim Tarrant a uma vida mais louca e vazia que ele nunca imaginara, mas em meio à loucura de sua prisão sem paredes, Tarrant tivera força de ir atrás de mais um ato insano e fez a rainha ser chamada pela morte...

**SEE WHO I AM**** – Within Temptation**

Ele queria ser notado pelo jovem e viril cavaleiro, nem que para isso ele tivesse que lhe aparecer nu a frente, Tarrant queria e iria ser notado por Stayne...

E aquela seria a noite.

Quando Stayne estava em uma de suas rondas noturnas costumeiras, com a ajuda do gato, Tarrant o pegou em uma armadilha, o deixando inconsciente e o levando para uma cabana no meio do nada.

Ali Stayne acordou preso e viu a sua frente o pobre chapeleiro a acariciar sua face. Nem mesmo teve tempo de questionar, pois assim que Tarrant o viu consciente tomou seus lábios em um beijo lascivo, chio de desejo e paixão, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos ávidas começavam a despir o cavaleiro preso, para assim deitar sobre aquele corpo que tanto desejava, acariciando cada parte do corpo dele com desejo, ainda mais aquela que queria para si, em si.

Stayne não entendia, e apenas se arrepiava e estremecia com cada atitude do louco sobre si e mesmo que não quisesse não conseguia evitar os suspiros e baixos gemidos que tudo aquilo lhe causava.

Stayne... – Tarrant sussurrou quando tocou seu membro rijo.

**JILLIAN – Within Temptation**

Os dois corpos suados rolavam pelo tapete daquele cômodo, como se o mundo La fora estivesse por acabar, se entregavam ao desejo, a luxuria, a paixão que tomava conta deles quando estavam juntos.

Entre beijos, arranhões a apertos, se amavam. Amavam de um modo diferente, mas intenso ao seu modo.

Stayne possuía Tarrant com violência, mas ao mesmo tempo cuidava para que o louco chapeleiro tivesse prazer também, deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo dele.

Tarrant gemia... Sussurrava o nome do cavaleiro, pedia por mais, queria mais e mais senti o outro em si. E como gostava de ser ferido por ele o provocava. O prometia tudo por mais daquele prazer doentio.

- Lhe dou meu coração... Só me faça mais louco do que já sou...

Stayne ria q forçava mais seu corpo contra o de Tarrant o possuindo mais fundo, e apertava seu corpo o marcando. Já sabia que tinha o coração do louco, e assim seria sempre enquanto soubesse enlouquecer um ser já insano.

**PAPARAZZI – Lady Gaga**

Mesmo que Stayne o ofendesse, batesse em sua face, o humilhasse das formas mais frias possíveis, Tarrant não o odiava, pelo contrario, o amava cada vez mais. Era o maior fã daquele frio e violento cavaleiro.

Onde Stayne estivesse se olhasse para o lado La estaria o chapeleiro o encarando, o elogiando, o provocando. Queria atenção do Valete, nem que fosse em momentos onde o agredia. Qualquer tapa soco ou qualquer outra forma de agressão para Tarrant eram como carinhos.

Tarrant era sádico, mas acima de tudo era um apaixonado. Um fã apaixonado pela dor causado por Stayne.

**I W****ANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS – Wynonna Judd**

Stayne pela primeira vez se sentia perdido. Achava mesmo que todas as besteiras que Tarrant lhe diziam eram apenas para lhe provocar, que o maldito queria apenas chamar a atenção... Mas agora, depois de ler uma carta entregue pelo chapeleiro segundos antes de beijá-lo para depois sumir, haviam feito Stayne ficar sem reação.

"Amor?"

Nunca imaginara que pudesse ser digno de tal sentimento, preferia causar medo e respeito nos outros, mas amor? Nunca imaginaria que alguém, ainda mais o que mais era agredido por ele, o amasse da uma forma tão intensa. Para, em meio a todos, o beijar de uma forma desejosa como aquela.

Enquanto pensava nisso, Stayne não percebia que acariciava os lábios suavemente ainda sentindo o toque dos lábios do chapeleiro.

E num súbito momento de lucidez ele saiu correndo pelas portas daquele local. Iria achar o chapeleiro onde quer que ele estivesse , pois ele agora queria saber o que é o amor.

**VOLCANO – Damien Rice**

Mesmo que Tarrant fizesse tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, nada parecia ser o suficiente para o Valete, ele sempre queria mais, deixando muitas vezes o chapeleiro frustrado, mas não o faria desistir.

Às vezes o Valete parecia lava de vulcão, caindo sobre os sonhos, ou pesadelos talvez, de Tarrant, mas ele sorria mesmo assim, não demonstrando sua fraqueza, nem mesmo aquele que tinha seu corpo e coração.

Para Stayne, Tarrant era um louco q ele possuía quando queria e que não precisava dele.

Tarrant não se importava verdadeiramente se Stayne iria ou não agradecer ou sorrir pelo que ele fazia, para ele o importante era fazer, era o prazer que sentia com aquilo, o prazer de demonstrar ao outro que ele existia e que estaria ali para dar a lua ao moreno, mesmo que esta fosse feita de isopor.

**CANNONBALL – Damien Rice**

Stayne estava sentado sobre uma pedra olhando o horizonte. A primavera estava no fim, mas ainda havia cheiro de flores e chás pelo ar.

Sorria discretamente, pois aquilo o fazia lembrar daquele louco que tanto amor lhe dedicou, de uma forma estranha, mas nem por isso menos intensa ou importante.

Ele ainda podia sentir a suavidade da pele do outro, o gosto de seus lábios, ouvir seus gemidos, suas suplicas e até mesmo suas reclamações. Tarrant era realmente único.

Nunca em sua vida o disseram como encarar o amor, como o haviam ensinado a encarar feridas de batalhas. E agora ele sabia que estas eram mais profundas e dolorosas. Se arrependia de ter mandando o outro embora, pedindo que se ele o amava mesmo que sumisse em meio ao deserto e assim ele o fez, para sempre...

E agora Stayne entendia como o sempre poderia ser longo, frio e doloroso.

E aos um longo suspiro ele olhou o gato e disse: Estou pronto...

Assim _Cheshire_ o deixou no deserto, onde Stayne procuraria a única coisa que nunca entendeu e que agora lhe fazia mais falta que o ar: o amor do chapeleiro.

**I SAY LITTLE PRAY FOR YOU**** – Vs. Whitney Houston & Natalie Cole**

Para Tarrant ele era sua oração, sua vida, seu modo de viver. Stayne era tudo o que o chapeleiro louco precisava para sobreviver, para viver...

Somente Stayne o bastava e ele fazia questão de demonstrar sempre que o via e principalmente, quando sozinhos, o sentia sendo seu, sendo possuído por ele.

Para Tarrant só havia o Valete em sua vida, em seu coração. Era louco sim, mas nem por isso não podia amar e querer ser amado. E quando podia demonstrava isso a ele. Mesmo que em momentos públicos, tivesse que guardar para si o desejo por Stayne, mesmo sabendo que muitas vezes não passaria de sexo para o Valete.

O Valete não entendia o quanto o chapeleiro o amava, o desejava, ele apenas aproveitava do corpo de Tarrant. E o chapeleiro se dava como oferenda ao seu desejado Valete.


End file.
